Revolution 1812
by Tony55
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO DONT FLAME THAT MUCH AND WELL ITS A LIL BIT OF EVERYTHING LITERALLY IF UR GOOD ULL SPOT IT HAHATHE LIL BIT OF EVERYTHING WILL SHOW UP EVENTUALLY and well cant write summaries that good so just read ittell us what you think ok?
1. Chapter 1

Revolution 1812

Shin was walking down a road absorbing his surroundings after having fought some of Eporue's soldiers.  
After walking for a while, he found some of Eporue's agents attacking a lady in her early twenties.  
"Give us all the money you have you bitch!!" shouted one of the soldiers.  
The other soldiers started laughing as she kept scratching and biting the soldier.  
"You little bitch that stung!!" shouted the soldier as he slapped the girl.  
Shin couldn't stand watching the lady get attacked as it reminded him too much of when they killed his father.  
He charged right at them and kicked two soldiers right in the face and punched one of them in the gut.  
He spun around and elbowed one of them in the face before attacking the soldier who slapped the girl.  
He uppercuts the soldier and quickly spins around and breaks his neck.  
Shin turns around and looks at the amazed woman and asks her while giving her a hand to get up "Are you ok?"  
She smiled and took his while saying "Yes, a bit bruised but all right."

"The acquisition of the Northern District of South Acirema is going swimmingly but we have lost the Central District to the rebels.." reported the general.  
"You have failed me yet again Fawke." responded Saku.

Shin and the lady were walking down the path in silence before she said "I've never seen someone stand up to Eporue's soldiers like that."  
"Well someone should learn to stand up to them." responded Shin.  
"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, my name is Grace. May I know the name of the guy who saved me?" she asked.  
"My name is Shin Gotetsu." he replied.  
"I don't how I could repay you. How about a homemade meal?" Asked Grace.  
"Sure, I haven't eaten in a while." responded Shin.  
They continued to walk down the road until the end road which led to a house.  
"Welcome to my humble home Shin. Make yourself at home while I make your meal." said Grace.  
Shin lays down on Grace's coach and thinks a bit about the stuff that happened that day to him.  
After a while of pondering about his thoughts, he dozed off.

A young Shin was shouting "Father!! Father get away! Don't fight them!!"  
He tried running towards him to help him but his father kept on getting farther and farther away.  
"Dad, don't leave me!!" shouted Shin as he kept running towards his father.  
Shin's father kept getting and farther and farther away from him until suddenly, Eporue's soldiers set fire to his father.  
Shin shouted "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!" and started crying.  
He then felt the ground shake and suddenly woke up to see Grace shaking him.  
"Shin, wake up! You were screaming in your dream!" said Grace, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just had a nightmare" responded Shin.  
"Well what was it about" asked Grace" Shin responded "It was nothing"  
"Are you sure? 'cuz you can tell me anything if you need to, ok" She says while smiling  
"Its nothing" responded Shin "Oh Ok" said a frowning Grace while getting up and heading to the kitchen.  
"Well I hope you're starving 'cause I made a feast!" exclaimed Grace.

"WHAT!?!? Are you saying that the rebels are taking back the Northern District of South Acirema?!?!?!" shouted Saku "Do you know how important that whole country is necessary to my plans!?!?"  
"Sorry sir. The rebels are using Guerilla warfare. They attack by blindsiding us." replied Fawke.  
"Well then, I'll send my dear sister, Azula, to finish what you started, you will treat her as your superior officer, Fawke." said Saku.  
"But sir, she's one of the most feared individuals in this army." exclaimed Fawke.  
"So? She's one of the few people I can actually trust to do a simple task." replied Saku.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grace, it's time for me to go, thanks for everything and I hope we meet again sometime soon" says Shin.  
"Bye, Shin. Hope you have a safe journey. Here take this bento. Hope we can meet again soon." replied Grace.  
He started walking down the road after saying his goodbyes to Grace.  
After a while of walking, he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.  
He passed it off as animals until he saw a figure jump out and attack him.  
He got punched in the gut but recovered quickly and kicked the mysterious figure in the side.  
At that moment, he noticed the person was wearing an orange jacket along with orange pants.  
On his head he was wearing a headband with a symbol on it.  
"Who are you?" asked Shin.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, who are you!?" replied Naruto.  
"Shin Gotetsu." replied Shin.  
"Why are you attacking me?" asked Shin.  
"You're obviously from Eporue's armies. You must be a high ranking officer to not be wearing the uniforms they issue though." replied Naruto  
"What's wrong with you!? I'm against them!" shouted Shin.  
"Oops! Sorry… we're just very cautious about the people who enter our forest." said Naruto.  
"Why? Is there some secret here?" asked Shin.  
"Yes, our base is here. We're the rebellion group who are against Eporue's takeover." replied Naruto, "If the armies found out our base was here they would attack us and destroy our base along with our plans on how to overthrow that evil bastard."  
"So you're part of that infamous group then huh? I've heard about you in the high-definition radio. I heard that you took back the Central District of South Acirema." said Shin.  
"Yup, that was quite an accomplishment to us especially when it was one of the most soldier inhabited area in all of South Acirema." replied Naruto.  
"Anyway, would you like to join our group? You seem like a pretty strong fighter. We could you use someone like you." asked Naruto with puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm sorry but I have my own vendetta against them" replied Shin, "If I see you around I'll try to help you out as much as possible."  
"Oh.. Ok then but at least you'll help as much as you can!" replied Naruto a bit downcast.  
I'm truly sorry but I want to get my revenge before I do anything else." said Shin.  
"Here, come to our base. You can rest there. Anyway, at night there are more soldiers than any other time of the day." said Naruto.  
"Ok I guess." said Shin.

"Ok Azula, I expect you to finish this mission that this fool couldn't complete." said Saku while sneering.  
"Yes." she said while turning around.  
"Oh and watch out for the rebellion group, they use the Guerilla warfare." said Saku sounding concerned.  
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." replied Azula

"Welcome to our base!" said Naruto.  
Shin stared around amazed at how they managed to build an entire village of tree houses without them being noticed.  
"How do you manage to hide this entire village?! Wouldn't they have noticed it by now?!" said Shin amazed.  
"We use genjutsu to hide the village.' said Naruto.  
"NARUTO!! YOU'RE BACK ALREADY!!??" shouted a girl.  
"Yup. I found another person who's fighting Eporue, Sakura." said Naruto  
"Really!? Wow!" replied Sakura, "Any who, Shikamaru and Neji were discussing a new plan on how to overtake the armies new camp." said Sakura.  
"Really? I got to go look at it. Sakura, can you show Shin around and introduce him to some people?" asked Naruto.  
"Sure, my pleasure." said Sakura to Naruto's retreating form.  
"Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you." said Sakura formally introducing herself.  
"I'm Shin Gotetsu." replied Shin.  
"Ok. First off, we'll stop at the Meeting Building. This is were we meet up to explain what the armies have been up to and make plans to take them out." explained Sakura, "And over there is where my team meets. In my team there's Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake."  
"So you're in the same group as Naruto?" asked Shin  
"Yup. But…" Sakura started but was interrupted  
"Sakura! What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in the Healing Center?" asked a guy with black hair.  
"Sasuke-kun!! Can't you see we have company?!" said Sakura.  
"So this that Sasuke guy you said was in your group?" asked Shin.  
"Yup." replied Sakura.  
"And you are?" asked Sasuke.  
"Shin Gotetsu, and you?" asked Shin  
"Sasuke Uchiha." he said  
"Don't mind him, he's always grouchy. He can be nice too though. He's pretty strong too." said Sakura.  
"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.  
"He's in the Healing Center waiting for you. He told me to come and get you." replied Sasuke.  
"Oh no! I better go heal him! Sasuke take Shin and show him around yeah? See you later!" she said while running off waving.  
"Sakura, wait!!" shouted Sasuke but she was out of hearing range, "Dammit! Fine follow me. Over there is the food supply. Over there are the training grounds. And over there are… ARGHH!!! You'll find your way around." said Sasuke.  
"Yeah, so where am I going to stay?" asked Shin.  
"What do I know?" replied Sasuke. "I guess we'll give you one of the empty tree rooms." he turned around and called out a girl, "Ino can you take this guy to one of the empty tree rooms?"  
"Sure Sasuke-kun!! Follow me, please!" replied a blonde with a ponytail, "My name is Yamanaka Ino by the way, and you?" she asked.  
"Shin Gotetsu." he replied.  
"Well here we are. I'll tell Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura which tree room I put you in ok? See you later." said the blonde while retreating from the room.  
All of a sudden, they started heard a big explosion at the entrance of the hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

As the ground continued shaking, he suddenly saw some of the trees catch fire.  
"What's going on?" shouted some of the rebels.  
"I believe it's an army of Eporue's. How did they find out? Could someone have betrayed us?" asked Ino.  
Suddenly, two arrows shot up from the trees and attached themselves to the branches.  
From the arrows, lifts engulfed in soldiers started to rise.  
"Everyone, get ready to fight!!!" shouted Naruto.  
Then' the biggest surprise happened, some lifts carried turrets that shot out flaming arrows.  
"Everyone take down the turrets!!!" shouted Naruto.  
Shin saw Naruto create some clones and attack some soldiers who were attacking some innocent civilians.  
He then saw Sakura destroy one of the turrets with a single punch.  
Ino, along with a fat guy and a guy with a pineapple shaped head, were attacking some soldiers who were protecting a turret.  
Two buildings away, Sasuke took out 10 soldiers with Chidori.  
Shin turned around to see about half a dozen soldiers come right at him.  
As the soldiers approached Shin, he uppercuts one of the soldiers.  
Two soldiers charged at him and when they were about to reach Shin, he jumped and started spinning using his Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku  
Shin manages to kick a soldier in the head but the soldiers manages to land a punch on Shin's gut.  
Shin then spins around him and throws him off the tree.  
The last remaining soldier then throws a wave of flames at Shin but he dodges it and uses a Hadouken and hit's the soldier in the face killing him instantly.  
Shin then turns around and heads towards the main building to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura eyes fighting off an entire platoon of soldiers.  
"We can't fight them all off!!" shouted Naruto, "Evacuate the village!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone who had managed to survive started running towards the entrance.  
"Wait!! Where's Hinata!!!??? Shouted Sakura.  
"I'm over here!!" she shouted back.  
"Follow me!!! You too Shin!!! Naruto and Sasuke will catch up with us later!!!" shouted Sakura.  
"Ok!" said Shin while following Sakura and Hinata.  
They jumped out a hole created by the army.  
They were shocked to see the whole area underneath the trees surrounded by Eporue's army.  
"Sakura follow me!!!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the forest.  
Shin, Hinata, and Sakura ran over to the side in which Naruto and Sasuke were in.  
"Shhhhhhhhh. Keep quiet or we'll get caught." whispered Naruto.  
They ran off into the forest not even stopping for a break.  
After a while, they encountered a cave that was empty.  
"We'll rest here." said Sasuke.  
Naruto went off to collect wood while Sakura healed Shin and Hinata.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Hinata.  
"No problem!" she replied "Do you want me to heal you Sasuke-kun?" she asked.  
"No thanks." he replied.  
It was quiet for a while until Naruto returned.  
"I'm back." he said "I hope everyone at the base is ok."  
"Who cares? Everyone at the base was trained to fight. The only ones who couldn't fight were the civilians, the ones who we saved from the armies." said Sasuke.  
"That's none of your business." replied Sasuke walking away.  
Shin then walked over to Hinata.  
"What's up his ass?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
"Huh? Oh it's that he has a complicated past. He suffered so much when he was young. An accident, of sorts, happened to his family." said Hinata.  
"Accident? You mean the Uchiha massacre. That was an event that was talked about for many months." said Sakura joining the conversation. "What I heard was that Sasuke's whole family was wiped out in one night by somebody close to the Uchiha clan."  
"Close to them? It was Sasuke's own brother." said Naruto "I used to talk to Sasuke when he was a little kid. Actually, a lot of the rebels used to talk to him. He stopped talking to others the instant news came out of the Uchiha massacre."  
"So why is he like this now?" asked Shin.  
"It's probably because he's trying to distance himself from others so that if anyone of us dies, he won't be crushed like when his family died." said Hinata.  
"We all felt bad about it so we all tried to cheer Sasuke up." said Sakura "But everything we tried he turned down."  
"So that's why he acts like this?" asked Shin.  
"Pretty much, yeah." responded Sakura.  
"I've saw a spring a little up north. We can refill our water supply there and probably catch a couple of fish to eat." said Sasuke entering the cave.  
"Ok then. Lets go!" said Naruto.

"Sir, we've got a problem with the Cat project." said a random soldier.  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Saku.  
"Well, every time we say the cat's names they explode." replied the soldier.  
"Hmmmm, well that is a problem. I'll get to work on it as soon as possible." said Saku.  
"Sir, we've got Azula sending in a report." said a voice in a speaker.  
"Saku, one of the armies managed to infiltrate and take over the rebel's base." said Azula.  
"Good, Good. What about the acquisition of South Acirema?" asked Shin.  
"That is going just as planned as well. We just need to recover the Central District and it'll be complete." responded Azula.  
"Ok. Report later after you manage to take the Central District." said Saku.  
He got up from where he was sitting and looked out of his window.  
"What now Rem?" asked Saku.  
"Well, you should take over North Acirema now if I am correct." responded Rem "Take that over and you will have officially have taken over the whole world."  
"I know that." said Saku "I mean what should I do with the rebels? Should I kill the ones that remained/escaped or let them live?"  
"Kill them. They defied you. They don't deserve to live." said Rem while smirking about the idea of seeing the rebels die.  
"Yes. They dared defy me! I am the authority in this new world!!" said Saku.  
"HAHAHAHA!! Yes!! Kill them, Saku, KILL THEM!!" said Rem.  
"Yes. Now that we had that conversation, I have a task that I need you to do." said Saku.  
"Yeah?" asked Rem.  
"I need you to find the rebels that survived and tell my armies where they are so that they can be executed." said Saku.  
"Sure, if it means death I'll do it." said Rem.  
"Ok. Now I have to fix that experiment that those bumbling scientists created." said Saku  
"How did they mess up so bad that they created exploding cats?" he said while chuckling at the thought of exploding cats. "It is pretty funny though."


End file.
